Steps to Admitting Your Feelings
by Bunny Fair
Summary: Step 1, ask the person out (aka to walk you home) Step 2, get stabbed and your ankle broken Step 3, admit your feelings while morphine nullifies your feelings Step 4, profit?


Fat Gum sighed softly as he rested his cheek in his hand, a stack of paperwork perched on his desk. It was a comfortably warm Spring day, which meant the agency was letting the windows open and everyone was enjoying the fresh air. Even his windows were wide open while his jacket was partially unzipped.

However, his mind was far distracted from the weather or his paperwork. He was thinking about his beautiful assistant and sidekick, Alice. The beautiful woman who would never think twice about him.

She was the prettiest thing he had ever laid eyes on. Short, soft dirty blond hair with two black cat ears peeking through. Bright, brown eyes framed by long lashes. Soft, pale skin. Comfortable chub on her stomach and thighs. Dainty hands with long fingers. Soft, kissable lips.

Not that he knew what kissing her felt like, or what holding her hands felt like, or combing his fingers through her hair.

He sighed heavily, resting his head down on his desk in his arms. She would never fall for someone like him. Maybe in his Low-Fat form, but staying like that for too long made him uncomfortable and it was generally less useful for being a hero.

He blinked at a knock and straightened up, smiling widely when he saw Alice standing in the open doorway, a stack of paperwork in her arms. "Do you need help with that?"

She carefully walked over and peeked around the stack, smiling at him. "No thank you, I think I've got it."

He smiled at her as she set the stack down. "Please tell me it ain't all for me."

She laughed lightly, the noise music to his ears. "No, it's not, I promise."

He nodded, taking the papers she offfered to him. "Oh, you're an angel."

She turned pink and waved her hand, tucking some long pieces of hair behind her ear. "Thanks. Aren't you going patrolling soon?"

He smiled, resting his chin in his hand. "Yeah. The gangs have been rowdier than usual, so someone's gotta keep everyone safe."

She nodded. "Well, all I have to do is finish running this paperwork and then I'm going home. Do you mind walking me?"

He grinned widely, straightening up. "Not at all! I mean, I'd love to! Yes, I will walk you home and make sure you get there safely."

She laughed and smiled widely, covering her mouth with her hand. He smiled sheepishly as she grabbed the remaining stack. "I'll let you know when I'm ready to go home. Thanks, Fat Gum."

He smiled as she walked out the open door and softly groaned, resting his head on the desk. God, she was so cute in her shorts and tank top, his brain just short-circuited. Which meant he just embarassed himself so hard in front of the one person he wanted to impress.

Alice smiled to herself as she continued her delivieries through the building. She bit her lip, staring at the floor as she rode the elevator. God he was so cute! She could feel her heart race when he merely smiled at her.

He was very handsome, despite what the magazines claimed. Soft, fluffy blond hair that looked like it was perfect to be combed through with fingers. A broad smile, matching the rest of his wide stature. Tall and wide and soft, god she could only imagine cuddling that. He was probably like a pillow, soft and plush and warm. His hands were so big, too! She could swoon at the idea of him over her, his hands running all along her body.

She softly sighed, tightening her grip as she walked to the desks to drop off the papers. He wouldn't want to date her. She was just his assistant and part time sidekick. Plus, she was about as average as possible. There was no way he would notice someone like her.

She set the papers on the desks, smiling politely at the others. She wouldn't let her feelings get ahead of her work. If she needed to do something, it was getting done first. She could cry into her pillow and cuddle with a tub of ice cream on her Fat Gum bean bag later.

She slipped on her loose jacket before tugging the long strap of her purse over her head, her purse resting on her. "Fat Gum, I'm about to leave!"

She blinked at a sudden thud, her ears perking up. She tilted her head at some soft cursing and peeked around, raising an eyebrow. The large hero grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he walked to her.

"Sorry 'bout that. My knee kinda got into a fight with the desk."

She blinked up at him and slowly grinned, biting her lip. A soft squeak escaped her as his cheeks flushed bright. She looked away and started towards the elevator as he groaned.

He sighed as he stood beside her, letting her press the button for the bottom floor. "Alright, let it out. I know ya gotta laugh."

She let her lip free, letting her laughter out as she gripped her sides. He flushed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Her cheeks flushed as she hunched over, her squeaks echoing in the small space.

He smiled slightly and gently rested his hand on her back when the elevator stopped. "C'mon."

She nodded slightly and softly squeaked, smiling widely. She covered her mouth with her hand as she grinned, taking several deep breaths as he guided her out into the cool late-afternoon air. "I'm sorry, that was just too funny."

He shook his head and smiled slightly. "It was kinda funny."

She nodded, smiling widely. "I'm sorry for laughing so much."

He grinned down at her. "Nah, you're really not."

She giggled softly, her cheeks turning pink. "I'm a bit sorry. Just a teeny tiny bit."

He chuckled, patting her back gently. "It's alright. Which way is it? Same direction as my apartment right?"

She nodded, wiping one eye. "Yeah, same direction."

He nodded, keeping his hand on her back as they walked side by side. He didn't mind keeping his pace slow for her. The more time he got to spend with her the better in his eyes. Especially with her smile lighting up like that.

He sighed softly, smiling widely down at her. His eyes met hers and they both turned pink, glancing away from each other. She smiled shyly, tucking a piece of hair back.

Neither of them paid attention to the rapidly gaining footsteps behind them. Neither of them noticed the glint of the knife as it was swung, cutting into Alice's side. Her purse was yanked on, the strap holding tight as she was pulled roughly to the ground.

Fat Gum stared in horror as she crumpled to the ground, the man running away. She clutched her side as blood quickly grew on her shirt, tears streaming down her face. He fell to his knees beside her, quickly turning her over to pull her shirt up.

She sobbed as she fumbled to grab his arm before he was pulled away, a woman mentioning 'being a doctor' and 'catch that guy' reaching her ears. She let her arm fall, staring at Fat Gum's large form raced through the crowd, his bright jacket missing. She clung to the fabric that was pressed into her hands moment before a set of hands began applying pressure to her wound. She promptly fell unconscious, the last image in her mind of Taishiro's wet eyes staring down at her.

When Alice awoke, she was in a soft bed. Soft beeps filled her ears as she slowly awoke, picking up the soft sounds of clothes shifting and someone breathing nearby. Something sat uncomfortably under the skin of her left elbow and she mumbled incoherently as she reached for it, trying to scratch it away.

A large gently grabbed hers and she curled her fingers around the thick fingers, mumbling softly as she slowly opened her eyes. Looking around slowly, she silently thanked whoever had the lights dimmed as low as possible. She settled on the large yellow and orange blob connected to the hand still holding hers.

Taishiro smiled softly as she slowly blinked a few times, recognition sparking in her eyes. "I know you don't like it, but you have to keep it in, okay?"

She nodded slightly, holding onto his warm hand as she dropped her arm onto her stomach. She slowly slurred out, "Wha' happened?"

He held her hand as he shifted in his chair, clearly uncomfortable. Though hospital chairs always sucked, the fat man looked almost smushed. "I wasn't paying attention and you got hurt. Your side was cut a few inches in and you broke your ankle when you fell. The doctors stitched you up and your foot's in a cast. And you have a large bruise on your head, but no concussion."

She slowly blinked at him and turned her head, lifting it slightly to look down at her foot. Sure enough, a cast was around her foot and ankle. "Did ya, did ya catch 'im?"

He blinked at her and she noticed the faint red tint to his eyes. "Yeah, I did. I think I went a bit harsh on the guy though."

She smiled dopily at him. "Good."

He cracked a small smile and shook his head slightly, covering his eyes with his free hand. "You've gotta be feeling good. Are you sore? Hungry, thirsty? Need the bathroom?"

She rested her head back on the pillow. "What time is it?"

He shifted, tugging his phone out his jacket pocket to check. "Oh, wow it's actually later than I though. We left the agency at about six and it's close to midnight now."

She nodded slightly, her eyes tearing up. He frowned and leaned forward, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

She sniffled and shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry."

He shifted in his chair, resting his hand beside her head. "What's wrong?"

She sniffled again. "I, just, I wanna kiss you, Taishiro. I wanted to kiss you when you walked me home, like a cheesey movie, ya know? I just wanted to try and see if you'd like it. I'm sorry. You're too good for me and I don't wanna force you into liking me."

He frowned deeply, his shoulders slumping as she clenched her eyes shut, more tears streaming down her cheeks. He shifted closer, sitting on the edge of his chair. "Alice, no, you're too good for me. I love seeing you around at the agency and when we're out together. I love being with you, you always make me feel better. Most girls only like me in my Low-Fat form and you like me in my normal form. I couldn't ask for someone better than to you, but you would never get with a guy like me."

She sniffled, slowly rubbing her eyes. "Wait, you think I'm too good for you?"

He nodded, feeling tears prick his eyes. "You are, even if you don't believe me."

She let out a long breath and let out a short burst of laughter before gripping her side tightly. "Ow, ow, ow. Oh god that hurts. Oh my god, we're both dumbasses."

He blinked as she laid back, resting one arm over her eyes. Her other hand still clung to his and he gently curled his fingers around hers. "You think I'm too good for you?"

She nodded, smiling widely at him as she removed her arm over her eyes. "Oh my god we're both dumbasses. I'm, like, lowkey high on morphine but I can't believe this. We've liked each other all along."

He slumped back, a grin spreading. "Can't believe it took this to get us to admit it."

She nodded, a wide grin on her face. "God, we're hopeless."

He laughed and nodded, gently squeezing her hand. "We are. I'm gonna find something to eat and then we can talk more about our bull-headedness."

She giggled, squeezing his hand before letting him go. "Good, I'm starving. I'll be here."

He snorted, grinning widely as he turned to leave. She smiled widely as she settled back, staring up at the ceiling. They were both dumbasses, but hey, it was beginning to look like they could be dumbasses together.


End file.
